Siempre a mi lado
by Missannie L
Summary: Sonríe enormemente y le correspondo. Todo saldrá bien porque sé que, sin importar qué nos depare el futuro, él estará siempre a mi lado, y viceversa.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama (:_

* * *

" _Todo lo que vale la pena cuesta" David_

* * *

 **Siempre a mi lado**

 **.**

 **.**

Y el día llegó.

Me miro en el espejo, nerviosa, mientras mi madre estira una arruga inexistente de mi vestido.

–Estás preciosa –dice.

Intento sonreír, sin éxito, mientras jugueteo con mis dedos.

–Todo saldrá bien –añade ella dándome un beso en la mejilla.

–Lo sé –estoy segura de ello, hemos salido desde hace años, a pesar de nuestras peleas seguimos juntos.

Es curioso que vaya a casarme con mi primer y único novio. Recuerdo que, cuando le comunicamos la noticia a mi familia, Dash resopló con fastidio.

–Estofado de Tony para toda la vida –había dicho con una mueca.

Tony me había mirado con confusión, pero no fue hasta más tarde cuando le expliqué a qué se refería. Él se echó a reír y, unos segundos después, me le uní.

En realidad nunca he creído que Dash lo hubiera dicho en serio. Nadie cree que estar con Tony toda la vida sea algo aburrido.

–Sólo está algo celoso –me explicó mamá un día, mientras escogíamos las flores–. De que tengas una relación muy buena y profunda con Tony, cuando él… –dejó la frase incompleta, pero no fue necesario, porque ya sabía qué quería decirme, porque Dash, a pesar de tener mucho éxito entre las chicas, nunca había llegado a tener una relación formal.

Al principio de la relación me sentía fatal cuando le mentía, pues no le había dicho que era una " _super_ " junto con toda mi familia. Cuando llegábamos a hablar de los Increíbles, de _Ellos_ (nosotros), Tony se demoraba _elogiándola_ (a mí), entonces reprimía las ganas que tenía de zarandearlo, de gritarle que _Ella_ en realidad era _Yo_. En parte me dolía que él, quien es el que me conoce mejor que yo misma, no se diera cuenta de mi secreto. Pero me reprimía. Porque los enemigos podrían dañarlo y Tony, comparado con nosotros, era (y seguirá siendo) muy débil.

Pero un día me harté y se lo conté.

Aunque, para mi sorpresa, se limitó a sonreír.

–Vi –dijo–. Creí que ibas a decirme algo que no supiera.

Y reímos como unos locos enamorados. Me contó que sabía que le mentía, le dolía, pero no decía nada, trataba de entender. Esperaba a que estuviera lista para decírselo. En ese momento lo amé más que nunca. No le entusiasma la idea de que " _luche contra las fuerzas del mal_ " mientras él se queda en casa o el trabajo, pero me apoya todo lo que puede.

–¡Increíble! –el grito de Edna me devuelve al presente.

Esbozo una sonrisa.

Cuando comunicamos la noticia de nuestra boda amablemente me invitó a su casa para que le contara los detalles y, cinco minutos después de entrar, sin saber muy bien cómo, Edna había conseguido que le pidiera que hiciera mi vestido.

–¡Es hora!

Vuelvo a respirar hondo y salimos rumbo a la iglesia.

Estoy lista.

Cuando llegamos mi papá toma mi mano delicadamente y besa mi mejilla.

–Me alegro mucho de que no siguieras mi ejemplo llegando muy tarde a la boda –mi madre lo fulmina con la mirada cuando lo escucha antes de meterse a la iglesia.

Me echó a reír al ver la expresión compungida de mi padre mientras la seguimos segundos después, pero me detengo cuando suena la música y reconozco la marcha nupcial. Los nervios regresan y, gracias al brazo de mi padre, no salgo corriendo al ver tantos rostros expectantes vueltos hacía mí, pero ese impulso se esfuma cuando veo en el altar a Tony.

Sonríe enormemente y le correspondo.

Todo saldrá bien repito las palabras de mi mamá, porque sé que, sin importar qué nos depare el futuro él estará siempre a mi lado, y viceversa.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Sí, de nuevo estoy por aquí (:_

 _Y repito, hace poco vi la película, entonces... ¡poom! La idea se materializó casi de la nada, siempre me he quedado con ganas de más de Los Increíbles, y todavía tengo esperanza de que hagan una segunda parte, si pasó con Monsters Inc y pasará con Nemo, ¿por qué no con esta película?_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y que no se saliera tan OC_

 _Abrazo de panda mafioso_

 _Missannie_


End file.
